horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Campbell
Robert Campbell was the secondary villain of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, ex-boyfriend of Jessica Kimble and the rival of Steven Freeman. He was portrayed by Steven Culp. Biography Robert Campbell was a completely sleazy and sensationalist news reporter who became the boyfriend of Jessica Kimble. First appearing on his television show reporting on the murder of a coroner and two security guards in cold blood without showing any remorse and another coroner missing. Robert later appears at the Voorhees House. Robert brags over his cell phone that he made off with the body of the recently deceased Diana Kimble and hid it in the house, planning on staging an event where he "discovers" the body on live television, thus becoming famous and earning many more views. As Robert muses over the phone, Joshua (possessed by Jason Voorhees), enters the house and overpowers him, swapping bodies with the corrupt reporter. Joshua's body melts into nothingness as Jessica Kimble arrives, and Jason (now in Robert's body), attempts to attack and kill her. Jessica narrowly escapes with the help of Steven Freeman, who manages to run him over and escape. Jessica kicks him out of the car, believing him to be insane, and heads to the police station, leaving Steven to be arrested by Randy "Randall" Parker. Robert reappears at the police station, forcing his way inside and tracking down Jessica. He kills her accompanying officer named Ryan by slamming her head into a locker and breaks Sheriff Edward Landis' nose. Steven spots them and manages to get his hands on a pistol, shooting Robert multiple times in the chest and once in the head. Robert is undeterred by this and reanimates, smashing both Officer Brian and Officer Mark's heads together and chasing after the fleeing Jessica and Steven. Robert follows them to Joey B.'s Diner and kills Ward B. in cold blood with no remorse, who was standing guard. Robert forces his way inside, waitress named Vicki, two diner patrons and diner owners Shelby B. and Joey B. attempting to attack and shooting at him to no avail. Robert kills a diner patron in cold blood by smashing him into the diner door without showing any remorse, another diner patron is accidentally killed by Vickie, Jason kills Shelby by dunking his head in a deep fat fryer and elbows Joey by the jaw hard enough to force her chin into her mouth, killing her too. Vicki blasts him repeatedly with a shotgun and impales him with a skewer, but Robert uses the last of his strength to pull Vicki into the skewer and crush her skull. Robert then falls down. As Sheriff Landis and officer Randy arrive, the latter goes into the back room to investigate, when Robert suddenly leaps on him and performs the body switch once again. Robert's body melts into nothingness like an ice cream off-screen the same way as coroner Phillip and Joshua had died before. Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:2003 deaths Category:Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday characters Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees